tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Pretty Little Necklace
This is the second episode of Survivor: Panama - Anarchy Challenges Immunity Challenge: Get Barrelled Both tribes will race out into a field to collect ten tribe colored barrels. Once all ten barrels are retrieved, they must be arranged on individual platforms. Then one person at a time from each tribe will toss sand bags at the barrels with the goal of landing a sand bag on top of each barrel. First tribe to get a sandbag on top of all ten of their barrels wins. Winner: Andrew Judge, Angie Beckett, Christine Evans, Cody Gibson, Davidson Parker, Leroy Harris, Nicole McGrath, Raini Moore, Tahan Lew Fatt Story Night 3 The nine who survived Tribal return to camp and receive a joking applause for voting Walter out. Angie and Janet talk about what was said at Tribal. Billy watches them from afar and begins to plot his next move. Day 4 Early morning at camp, Leroy and Nicole are the first two up. The two decide to go out and search for the idol together. They begin digging on the beach. Angie and Raini wake up and spot the two digging on the beach. When questioned, Nicole says they are building a fire-pit for the night. Believing the lie, Raini and Angie tell they will get wood for the fire-pit. While out, Leroy finds the idol. He quickly stuffs it in the bag as the two girls return. After finishing the fire-pit, Nicole tells Leroy to keep the idol with him. Later when everyone is up, Tara and Tahan align themselves with Andrew and Allison. They tell them about the eight person alliance and that they need more people to get together with. Just then, Billy joins them and interrupts their strategy talk. After a bit of awkwardness, the four split up. When they are alone, Leroy shows his alliance his idol. He tells them he will want to use it when the tribes are formed but will give it to anyone from their alliance going to Tribal. Billy then tells them there is suspicion among the outsiders so they need to spend less time with each other. He also tells them Janet and Angie are getting to close and need to be split up. While Angie and Janet pray together, Cody goes out to fish. He gets five big and three smaller fish before returning to the camp. Ryan pulls Selina aside and tells her he would rather get rid of Freddy over Janet. He says he is a physical threat while Janet isn't. Selina agrees but worries they will lose the trust of their alliance by voting him. Day 5 Early in the morning, Pete tries to bust out a freestyle rap while others are asleep. One of those asleep is Freddy, who gets extremely cranky in the morning. The freestyle wakes him up and he demands Pete to stop rapping. He goes on about how Pete is not a good rapper and has annoyed everyone at camp. Pete fires back and the two begin to argue, waking the others up. Pete walks away to not cause more havoc while Freddy goes back to sleep. While out in the forest, Davidson decides to bring up the threat Freddy is to Billy and Ryan. Ryan agrees with Davidson and pushes for Billy to reconsider the target. However, Billy is adamant in getting rid of Janet or Angie, as he can't stand either of them. Davidson continues to try and convince Billy, but he walks away, leaving Davidson frustrated. Amanda tries to help carry more firewood to the fire-pit. However after the third go around, she begins to get tired. She is offered help by Allison, Tahan, and Leroy but she declines all their offers and tries to continue moving the large pieces of wood. Day 6 The final nineteen meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. He tells everyone to draw an egg that will determine the teams. The red team is made up of Angie, Christine, Cody, Davidson, Leroy, Nicole, Raini, and Tahan. The yellow team is made up of Allison, Amanda, Billy, Freddy, Janet, Pete, Ryan, Selina, and Tara. Andrew chooses the red team to support, meaning if the red team wins, Andrew would be safe. At the start, the two teams get their barrels on their positions at the same time. For the red team, Cody is throwing. For the yellow team, Billy is throwing, despite Ryan being the better thrower. Cody lands his first four sandbags back to back, giving him the lead. Billy can't land a single bag onto a barrel, prompting Ryan to take over. Ryan begins to catch up to Cody but Cody is able to land his seventh and eighth bag by the time Ryan lands his fourth. Cody soon lands his tenth bag, winning his team immunity. At camp, Tara and Allison talk to Janet about splitting the vote on Ryan and Selina, sending Ryan home on the revote. They tell her about the alliance of eight. Janet volunteers to talk to the other three about the split vote. When she does, she fails to tell them about the large alliance. Pete tells Freddy and Amanda what Janet told him and they agree that it is a little suspicious that Janet wants to do the split vote so early. Freddy tells Billy what Janet said and Billy instantly realizes Janet knows about his alliance. He tells Ryan and Selina and the two jump on board the plan to blindside Janet. Tahan and Andrew talk with Tara and Allison and are told that the vote is gonna be split on Ryan and Selina. Andrew tries to convince them to send Selina home, but Tara claims Ryan is the bigger threat as he is better strategically than Selina. Andrew agrees and the four separate. Pete, Freddy, and Amanda then go over possibly going with the split vote plan and taking out Ryan. Freddy says it wouldn't be a bad move as Ryan is a strategic and physical threat. At Tribal, Jeff tells Billy he was the main reason for the loss as he wouldn't give Ryan a chance before it was to late. Billy admits it and apologizes to the team. When asked about possible alliances, Ryan says he isn't playing an alliance game right now as he wants to vote based on what the majority wants in order not to create a split tribe. Tara simply rolls her eyes and is asked about it by Jeff. Tara says she watches Ryan and Selina talk every day and are in an obvious alliance. Selina defends them, saying they are just friends. They are then called to vote. In the end, Freddy, Pete, and Amanda vote with Billy, Ryan, and Selina to blindside Janet, who leaves while Allison and Tara shake their heads in disappointment. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * The large alliance is revealed to everyone! * Someone else recognizes Ryan from Big Brother. * The second idol is found! Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Panama - Anarchy